


Being Bold

by theotpeffect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: Kageyama is sick of being asked about his girlfriend. He knows it's time to tell the whole world the truth."Freedom lies in being bold"- Robert Frost
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	Being Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the hq olympics bang! I was paired with [talesofryuuchanart](https://talesofryuuchanart.tumblr.com/), and they made a [beautiful piece of art](https://talesofryuuchanart.tumblr.com/post/626185176941297664/one-of-my-pieces-for-the-olympicsbang-for-this) to accompany this story!

“Kageyama-san, please tell us about your personal life. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Yes. Her name is Shimizu.” The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it had become easier to utter over time. He wondered why, after all this time, reporters still insisted on asking this question. It was common knowledge at this point that Kageyama was seeing someone. The only problem was everyone thought it was the wrong person.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata gesticulating and squawking away as his own interview took place only a few meters away. He was talking about volleyball. The little bastard had no idea that his boyfriend was suffering at the hands of some rookie reporter.

“Has she known you since before you became an Olympian?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama was now outright staring at Hinata. Excitement was painted across his face as he shouted about the serves that he had been laboring over for the past couple months. Suddenly, Hinata paused mid-gesture as he realized Kageyama was watching. He smiled at him, like they were alone in their apartment and then continued with his story.

The reporter was talking again but Kageyama had already clocked out of the entire thing. He wanted to be home in Hinata’s arms and he wanted to talk about volleyball. If he had to talk about his private life, when he was an arm’s reach from the Olympics, then he wanted to talk about the one he loved. But he and Hinata had an agreement. No risking their careers.

“I’m sorry, I’m very tired today. Thank you for the interview.”

He passed Hinata on the way to the locker room. When they were at home, they always passed with a kiss on the cheek. Now, Kageyama patted his back.

“See you,” he muttered. Hinata only nodded. Once he got to his phone, Kageyama would send him a text telling him what he really wanted to say. 

\--

With practice done, Kageyama went back to his old apartment. It was too warm for his liking. It was mid-July and the air conditioning hadn’t been turned on once since Hinata came home from Brazil. He considered opening a window, to alleviate the stifling air, but it wasn’t like he would be there for long. Barely taking the time to step out of his shoes and not even bothering with the lights, Kageyama moved into the kitchen. In the back of the cupboard on top of the refrigerator was a pristine blender, barely used. The one they had at home had broken down, and they were left without a means to make the million different kinds of protein smoothies that had been ordered into their diets. While he was there, Kageyama took stock of the other things he had left behind in his pantries. The cupboards were barren, excepting a few sets of beaten down Tupperware and some random kitchenware that Hinata already had when he moved back to Japan.

He made a note to drag Hinata back with him one of these days and clear it out. He had a couple weeks left on his lease before it expired. There was plenty of time to come back and get rid of the last of his junk. His other rooms had already been pillaged by the alumni of Karasuno, now there were only a few things here and there to be gotten rid of.

He sighed. That was a problem for another day, probably the last day of his lease. For now, now that he was done with his quick task, Kageyama set off to finally go home.

\--

“Just dump them on the floor.”

“No, at least pretend like we’re going to fold them.”

“But we’re not.” Kageyama threw their clothes on the floor. Hinata huffed, flopped into bed, and kicked some underwear out of the way.

“Fine. We’re folding it tomorrow, though.”

“We’re not.”

“Kageyama-kun, why do you always have to ruin my attempts at being an adult.” Kageyama yawned and turned around. Hinata shoved his shoulder and asked, “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” Although, Kageyama was getting the sneaking suspicion himself that that wasn’t true. The interview had put him in a sour mood, that much he could acknowledge.

“You’ve been kind of frowny and brood-y all day. Like, more than usual.”

Kageyama shrugged and turned onto his back. “That interview today, what did you talk about?”

“Not much, really, just about what I’ve been practicing, what I can promise for the upcoming Olympics, stuff like that.”

“They didn’t ask you personal stuff?”

“No.” Hinata propped himself up on his elbow. “Is that what this is about? Did the reporter ask you about your love life again?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama covered his face with his hands. “That’s all anyone seems to care about anymore, it’s annoying. What if I want to talk about the Olympics?”

“Or your boyfriend?”

“ _Especially_ my boyfriend.”

Hinata wiggled his way half on top of Kageyama’s chest. “I want to talk about you too.” He pressed their foreheads together. “What should we do about that?”

Kageyama sighed. “I wish we could come out.”

“We can,” Hinata said. “It’s not unusual anymore for Olympians to have same-sex partners. The world’s changing, Kageyama. I, for one, really want to come out. Don’t you feel trapped, too, like this?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama sighed. “I feel like I need to choose your or my career. It’s suffocating.”

Hinata left a little kiss on the center of his forehead. “I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do. But we’re crows, we need to fly free.”

“You’re right. The whole world should know who we are.”

Hinata sat up, smiled, and said. “You’re my Tobio.”

Kageyama smiled. “You’re my Shouyou.”

\--

The familiar exertion of practice had Kageyama pleasantly tired. He and Hinata were one of the last ones on the court. Again. But now that their coaches were shouting at them to finally _leave_ , Kageyama was ready for a nice shower and some alone time with Hinata. Before they could make it to the locker rooms, though, they were cornered by some reporters. Kageyama was too polite to brush past them when they were respectfully waiting for him to be in ear shot. They even bowed before they began asking their questions. Kageyama sighed internally. It wasn’t as if interviews were the worst, he just didn’t feel like it at the moment. He hadn’t felt like it since the interview a couple of weeks before.

They start off easy and Kageyama lets Hinata field most of the questions. The reporters are nice and professional enough that Kageyama starts feeling comfortable enough to throwing in some words here and there. But just as he’s falling into step, they innocently look at their stupid little notepads and ask in a monotone, “How do your families and girlfriends feel about your wild successes in the volleyball sector?”

“Ah,” Hinata laughs nervously. “Our families are really proud of us. Personally, my mom and sister can’t stop bragging. Kageyama’s either, right, Kageyama?”

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say. He could take the out that Hinata has so gracefully opened up for him or for once since their Olympic careers began, he could be bold.

“You’re right about my mother and sister, but my girlfriend isn’t proud of me.” Kageyama could hear the intake of breath from Hinata. “She isn’t proud of me because she doesn’t exist. I mean, she does exist, but we’re just friends. The truth is, I’m dating Hinata Shouyou and I would marry him if I could. Thank you for your questions, excuse us.”

He grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged him to the locker. Behind him, he could hear the confused and excited ramblings of the reporters they left behind.

“Kageyama, do you realize what you just did?” Hinata squawked. Before he could turn around and apologize for his rashness, Hinata leaped onto his back and kissed his temple probably a million times. “We’re free!”


End file.
